


Freedom

by lactose_lad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, denmark is here for like five seconds but ok, fluff with hints of angst kinda I guess, honestly poorly written shhh, human!finland, mood changes more often than my relationship status lmao., nation!norway, writing is the bane of my existence but go off ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactose_lad/pseuds/lactose_lad
Summary: Leiv is horny on main and doesn't understand the concept of basic human rights, but he's not exactly human, so is that really unexpected? Ivari just wants his boyfriend's bosses to leave his personal life alone, but he's not the best at expressing it at times. Mathias is a nuisance and serves absolutely no purpose.--Requested by a friend on Discord so uh B)
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> NAME KEY  
> \-------  
> Leiv - Norway  
> Ivari - Finland  
> Mathias - Denmark

A soft hum escapes Ivari’s lips as he presses them to Leiv’s jaw, planting small fluttery kisses against soft skin. 

“Ivari…” The Norwegian murmurs, pulling the smaller man closer, legs tangled together in a mess of flushed skin and now-wrinkled dress pants. Ivari leans into his touch eagerly, placing one last kiss to Leiv’s face before resting his head against his chest.

“Mm… You’re warm,” Ivari mutters, curling up against Leiv, “I wish we didn’t have t’ tiptoe around like this, though…” He grumbles, looking up to meet Leiv’s gaze. While usually icy, his glare seems to have softened into one of fondness as he trained his dark eyes on Ivari.

“I know,” He responds simply, running a hand through Ivari’s mussed blond hair gently, tugging carefully through snags until smooth to touch. He brings his hand from Ivari’s hair to his cheek, affectionately caressing pale skin with his thumb, “But you know how people view these sorts of… relationships.”

With a huff, Ivari wraps his arms around Leiv’s torso, pulling him as close as possible. “I don’t see why they’re so wrapped up in what you do with your relationships… You’re your own person…” 

“... Ivari,” Leiv heaves a sigh, bringing his lips to Ivari’s forehead and lowering his voice, “I’m not my own person. You know how… we work. As nations.” 

“You’re your own person. You think for yourself.” Ivari grumbles indignantly. This earns a small laugh from Leiv, who sits up. Ivari follows suit, confused.

“I know I think for myself,” Lukas says with a small grin, cupping Ivari’s face with care. He plants a quick kiss on Ivari’s nose, “That’s why I’m able to fancy your company. But I’m not my own person, Ivari.”

Ivari puffs out his cheeks, narrowing his eyes at Leiv’s words. How could he say such morbid things so casually? The very idea of losing his independence turned Ivari’s blood cold, scaring him more than most things… Perhaps that lended to his habits. The fear of losing independence. 

“...It’s not fair,” Ivari mumbles, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning to rest his head against Leiv’s shoulder. “It’s no fair that you can’t just… Be an individual. Why should you be treated like a prisoner? You didn’t choose this…”

“Mm… Perhaps I didn’t, but I believe it is my responsibility to deal with it, don’t you think? I am immortal. I represent copious amounts of humans… Honestly, thinking of it like that, I find it surprising that I have the capacity to love so tenderly, don’t you?” Leiv shifts, finding a more comfortable sitting position, an arm wrapped carefully around Ivari’s shoulder. The quiet rasping of Leiv’s breath left a pit in Ivari’s stomach. 

“I don’t think so, no. You’re a living, breathing person. Just like me, just like Alfred… There is no reason you should have your freedom taken because of something you don’t have a choice in. It’s like… Having freedom stripped because you’re blond, or short, or something.”

“You think?” Leiv hums, smiling fondly at Ivari. The smaller man gives a huff, looking away. 

“Why would I say it if I didn’t think so? Geez...” He snipes, crossing his arms loosely. Leiv snickers. He brings a hand to Ivari’s chin, long fingers turning the smaller man’s head to face him.

“Well,” Leiv starts, a small smirk painted upon his pale lips, “Show me how human I am, won’t you? I want to see just how much freedom I have.”

“...F-fine.” Ivari mutters, feeling heat begin to pool under his cheeks.

“You could stand to look a bit less irritated, you know.” Leiv taunts, gently pulling Ivari onto his lap. Ivari straddles his boyfriend almost begrudgingly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Oh, please. You know damn well that I’m not irritated,” He scoffs, finally meeting Leiv’s gaze, “I just wish you hadn’t worded it like that.”

“I see.”

“...But, I-”

A quiet exchange is cut short by the loud creaking of Leiv’s door and the loud voice of his housemate… Ivari feels the blood drain from his face as his eyes meet those of Mathias. The Dane stares at the pair, mouth agape with incredulity. Leiv looked mortified as he, against his better judgement, shoved Ivari off of the bed.

“Norway-” The tallest of the three blonds starts, only to be cut off by a Leiv.

“Get. Out.” He hisses simply, training his harsh glare upon Mathias. Holding back a laugh, the Dane tilts his head.

“Were you two… Yaknow-” Denmark was once again interrupted by a pillow to the face… Which was surprisingly painful considering the distance from which it was thrown.

“Bug off!” Ivari barks, practically bristling from his place on the floor. Laughing loudly, Mathias slams the door and leaves the pair to their lonesome once more. 

“Ugh… He is absolutely the worst.”


End file.
